You, The Opposite Of Me
by Aoko Himawari
Summary: Kau yang selalu berlawanan denganku. Kau yang selalu melawanku. Kau yang selalu menantangku. [AkashixOC]
1. Chapter 1

**You, The Opposite Of Me**

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

OC by Aoko Himawari

Story/Plot by Aoko Himawari

**Warning(s): **mainstream plot, typo(s)

Enjoy!

* * *

BRUK! Dua tubuh terhempas, masing-masing tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi bumi, membuat mereka merasakan dinginnya lantai pada musim dingin itu.

Salah satunya, pemilik surai merah dengan mata heterokrom-nya yang mengintimidasi seperti biasa, segera membawa tubuhnya berdiri. Tanpa sebuah tangan yang terulur untuk menolong, atau ucapan 'maaf', ia hanya melirik seorang lainnya yang memiliki rambut oranye-_pink_-nya yang khas.

Dengan dingin, ketua OSIS berambut merah itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan berjalan melewati tubuh gadis itu. Serta-merta, gadis itu berdiri. Ia membawa jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, kemudian mengarahkannya kepada pemuda yang baru saja melewatinya itu.

"Hei, kau!" Merasa dirinya yang dipanggil, ketua OSIS itu memutar kepalanya. Ia tetap membiarkan mulutnya tertutup, menunggu sampai gadis yang baru saja ia tabrak beberapa menit yang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak minta maaf dulu sebelum menabrak orang lain, heh?"

Gadis itu berkata sengit. Tatapan dingin mengintimidasi pemuda itu menusuk tajam mata biru sang gadis yang menantangnya barusan.

"Untuk apa aku menuruti kemauanmu. Siapa kau." Suara dingin itu keluar, bersamaan dengan seringai sinis yang ia keluarkan. Kalimat merendahkan itu membuat sepasang mata biru itu sedikit melebar.

"Hei, aku tidak peduli kau penguasa sekolah ini atau apa, aku tidak mau tahu. Tapi, apa susahnya minta maaf pada orang yang sudah kau tabrak!" Suara cempreng gadis itu memenuhi lorong berdinding putih itu. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun, mengelilingi gadis oranye-_pink_ dengan ketua OSIS merah itu. Habis sudah kesabaran yang laki-laki, sama dengan kesabaran yang perempuan.

"Untuk apa aku meminta maaf pada sampah macam kau, yang berani menentang perintahku." Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya, berjalan dengan aura dingin memancar dari tubuhnya. Kali ini, sang gadis benar-benar marah.

"Apa katamu?!" Tentu saja teriakan-teriakan setelahnya keluar dari bibir gadis itu, namun sang pemuda tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memikirkan acara-acara yang harus dilaksanakan dan strategi-strategi pertandingan yang harus ia pikirkan sebagai kapten tim basket.

Setelahnya, rutinitas kembali seperti biasa. Sang gadis ditenangkan oleh seorang anak perempuan berambut _pink_ yang agak panjang mengenai punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, Hi-_chan_, jangan dipikirkan lagi." Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu menenangkan sahabatnya yang sudah dikenalnya itu. Aura kemarahan masih terpancar kemana-mana.

"Tetap saja, aku benci dia, Satsu -_chan_." Alis coklat muda yang menempel di kulit yang-aslinya-putih-namun-terbakar-matahari itu masih bertaut. "Ini sehari setelah aku pindah dari Amerika, dan hari pertama aku masuk ke Teikou, aku sudah 'disambut' oleh orang seperti itu? Duh, masa SMP-ku akan seratus kali lebih suram daripada orang yang memiliki masa SMP tersuram di dunia ini." Ujar gadis yang dipanggil 'Hi-_chan_' itu sambil merinding. Sedikit berlebihan, memang.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada orang yang berani menentang Akashi-kun, eh?" Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menerawang, mengingat-ingat siapa lagi orang yang berani menentang seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Jika ada, orang itu adalah–

"Selamat pagi, Momoi-_san_."

"GYAA!"

–Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Te-Tetsu-_kuunn_!" Setelah berteriak nyaring yang memekakkan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya, sang gadis _pink_, Momoi Satsuki, memeluk erat orang yang baru saja melintasi pikirannya, bersamaan dengan sapaan yang orang itu sendiri ucapkan.

"A-aku ti-tidak dapat be-bernafas, Momoi-_san_." Wajah datar pemilik rambut biru langit itu tidak menunjukkannya, namun tangan kanannya yang bebas, tidak menjinjing tas, terulur meminta pertolongan. Uluran tangan itu digapai, bersamaan dengan suara jeduk yang sedikit kencang.

"Hentikan, Satsu-_chan_. Kasihan 'kan anak ini." Kali ini, sosok gadis yang dipanggil 'Hi-_chan_' yang menyahut sambil menarik Kuroko dari pelukan erat Momoi dan memukul kepala Momoi.

"A-Ah, terima kasih, ano.." Kuroko mengeluarkan suaranya setelah 'diselamatkan' oleh gadis oranye-_pink_ ini dari pelukan maut Momoi.

"Ah, ini temanku Tetsu-_kun_, namanya Aoko Himawari." Momoi mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Aoko-_san_?" Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"_Yes_. Namaku Aoko Himawari. Dan kau?" Aoko Himawari, gadis oranye-_pink_ itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Kuroko, seperti biasanya, dengan suara datar tanpa intonasi khasnya.

"Tetsuya-_kun_, eh? Salam kenal." Hima mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Satu detik setelah diterimanya ulurang tangan itu, Momoi menarik tangan Hima, 'menyeretnya' menuju kantor kepala sekolah, membuat mereka berpisah dengan Kuroko. Hima melambaikan tangan sekilas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"He-hei, aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Satsu-_chan_." Hima berusaha melepaskan tangan Momoi.

"Ehehehe, maafkan aku, _ne_?" Momoi tersenyum tak berdosa. "Ayo cepat, keburu bel." Hima mengangguk. Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka masing-masing. Tak lama, keduanya sudah disambut oleh pintu cokelat besar. Momoi mengetuk pintu, lalu membukanya setelah ada jawaban 'masuk' dari dalam.

"Permisi, _sensei_, aku mengantar Aoko Himawari." Kepala _pink_ Momoi masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu, disusul tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam Teikou. Setelah itu, ia mempersilakan Hima masuk.

"Silahkan duduk, Himawari-_san_." Kepala sekolah Teikou membiarkan tubuh Hima menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan, berhadapan dengan kursi kepala sekolah itu. Hima berjalan pelan, mengingat berapa luas ruangan kepala sekolah itu, membuat waktu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Hima sampai di kursi yang berseberangan dengan pintu. "Kau boleh kembali ke kelas, Momoi -_san_." Detik berikutnya, tubuh Momoi sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Momoi untuk menunggu Hima. Meskipun sudah disuruh kepala sekolah untuk kembali ke kelas, Momoi tetap menunggui Hima di luar ruangan. Momoi kenal Hima. Hima adalah seseorang yang buta arah. Tidak mungkin 'kan, membiarkan anak itu di tempat yang belum dikenalnya?

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pintu cokelat besar itu terbuka, membiarkan sosok tubuh yang sedikit kecil melewatinya.

"Aku sekelas denganmu, Satsu-_chan_." Hima mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, setelah ia tahu Momoi sudah ada di depan ruang kepala sekolah, menunggu sampai Hima keluar.

"Oh, ya? Yey!" Mereka ber-_high five_. Lalu bersama, berjalan menuju ke kelas Momoi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kelas 'mereka'.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Shinkai-_kun_?" Momoi membuka pembicaraan selama mereka berjalan menuju kelas.

"Shin, eh? Sehat-sehat saja, tuh. Dia masuk ke salah satu universitas di daerah sini juga. Namanya–eh, aku lupa namanya. Entahlah," Momoi membuat sebuah cengiran, seakan mengatakan sudah-kuduga. "Dia juga masih sering diajak _tou-chan_ bertemu klien-klien-nya. Tapi dia sehat kok. Bagaimana dengan Daiki-_kun_?"

"Dai-_chan_, ya? Ah, seperti biasa, dia memang pemalas."

"Oh, terima kasih sudah bilang aku pemalas, Satsuki." Tepat setelah Momoi memberitahukan kabar 'Dai-_chan_', suara orang yang 'dihina' itu memasuki indra pendengaran Momoi dan Hima. Dari arah belakang. Serentak, mereka membalikkan tubuh mereka, kaget karena kedatangan seorang berambut biru tua, Aomine Daiki.

"Hai, Daiki-_kun_." Hima membuat senyuman, lalu mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, seperti dulu mereka saat bertemu; _fist bump_. Uluran itu dijawab dengan uluran. Sungguh menyegarkan mata melihat pemandangan akrab dua orang itu.

"Tumben, kau tidak telat, Dai-_chan_." Sindir Momoi. Ia mencibir.

"Mana mungkin aku biarkan si ceroboh ini," Aomine menunjuk Hima menggunakan jempolnya, yang ditunjuk hanya mengeluarkan cengiran gugup, "sendirian di hari pertamanya masuk. Bisa-bisa dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Aomine tersenyum meremehkan, membuat sebuah _death glare_ keluar dari mata biru sang gadis oranye.

Namun _death glare_ itu tidak mempan. Aomine masih lebih sering merasakan yang lebih menakutkan seratus kali lipat daripada itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan ke kelas." Momoi meletakkan tangannya ke punggung Hima, mendorong Hima untuk berjalan ke kelas, diikuti dengan malas oleh Aomine.

.

.

.

"Ini teman baru kalian yang mulai hari ini akan duduk di kelas yang sama dengan kalian. Silahkan masuk, Aoko Himawari-_san_." Seorang guru berkacamata memulai kelas pagi hari itu. Tepat setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Hima memasuki ruangan kelas. Rambut oranye ke-_pink-pink_-an yang panjangnya sebahu itu kini terikat satu, rapi.

Ia berjalan pelan, menyusuri bagian depan ruang kelas perlahan lalu berhenti di samping tempat gurunya berdiri. Ia menulis namanya menggunakan kapur di papan lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah teman-teman barunya sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan, Himawari-_san_."

"Baiklah, selamat kenal semuanya. Namaku Aoko Himawari. Pindah dari Amerika ke Jepang kemarin pagi. Lalu, nama margaku Aoko, aku diberi nama Himawari karena ibuku menyukai musim panas dan berharap agar aku selalu ceria. Aku juga suka musim panas, sepertinya menurun dari ibuku,–" Sepanjang pagi itu, Hima berceloteh riang gembira. Dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting, lalu ke penting lagi, lalu ke yang tidak penting lagi, begitu seterusnya, sampai-sampai–

"_Sensei_, apakah pelajarannya belum bisa dimulai."

–Akashi Seijuurou memotong acara perkenalan yang menurutnya tidak penting ini. Hima menoleh, melihat ke sumber suara.

"Kau lagi. Apa sih maumu?" Hima menatapnya sengit, dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin dari seorang Akashi. Semua orang yang sedang duduk di dalam kelas, kecuali Hima dan guru berkacamata itu, merinding, merasakan aura kemarahan yang keluar dari tubuh Akashi. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Hima. Ia _sama sekali_ tidak merasa takut.

"Apa mauku, heh." Akashi berdiri. Merasa bahwa ia harus membuat gadis ini takluk kepadanya, bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ia mengeluarkan seringai kecil sambil memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepada sang gadis bermata biru. Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh. "Aku ingin kau bertekuk lutut padaku."

.

.

.

"Uwaaa! Untung saja kau masih diampuni Akashi_cchi_." Suara cempreng khas Kise Ryouta menyebar di udara. Aomine menutup mulut Kise.

"Iya, untung saja kau masih diampuni Aka-_chin_, Ao-_chin_." Kali ini, Murasakibara Atsushi, tetap dengan segunung _snack_ di tangannya.

"Kalau tidak, nyawamu pasti melayang-_nodayo_. Ta-tapi bukan artinya aku memedulikanmu, ya!" Midorima Shintarou, seperti biasa, _tsundere_-nya dan _lucky item_ yang tak pernah lepas.

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai dari lima belas menit yang lalu, dan waktu itu digunakan oleh Momoi untuk memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Memang, Hima sudah lebih dulu mengenal Momoi lewat dunia maya. Tak sengaja, ia 'bertemu' dengan Momoi saat ia masih di Amerika. Melalui _Skype_, _chatting_, dan lain-lain membuat Hima menjadi lebih dekat dengan Momoi. Hima juga sudah lebih dulu mengenal Aomine dan beberapa kali melakukan pebicaraan ringan dengan Aomine, namun belum sempat mengenal teman-teman Momoi dan Aomine yang lain; Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko, dan Akashi.

Berhubung tadi pagi Hima sudah kenal dengan Kuroko, dan secara tidak langsung, 'kenal' dengan Akashi, maka 'jasa' Momoi akan jadi lebih mudah, 'kan? Menurut Hima, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini memiliki hubungan yang unik masing-masing orangnya. Baginya yang juga memainkan basket sejak SD, ia tidak pernah memiliki 'ikatan' seperti yang dimiliki oleh pemain basket di tempat dimana ia bersekolah sekarang; Teikou. Ia memang sudah sering mendengar nama Teikou, memenangkan juara olimpiade, dan lainnya. Namun, ia memang tak pernah bermimpi akan masuk ke sekolah tersebut.

Dan, sekalinya ia masuk ke sekolah yang ia kagumi, ia malah _diharuskan_ bertemu dengan orang macam Akashi, tipe orang yang ia benci.

Mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi pagi membuat ia kesal kembali. Kise mundur ke belakang melihat aura kesal Hima yang memancar. Alis coklat muda-nya bertautan, menampakkan bahwa ia sungguh sangat kesal sekarang.

"_A-ano_, Aoko-_san_." Suara Kuroko memecahkan rasa kesal Hima. Menggantikannya dengan rasa kaget.

"Uwaa! Sejak kapan kau di sini?!" Hima mengencangkan suaranya sedikit, menunjukkan kekagetan.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Kuroko, polos dan datar seperti biasanya. Sebelum Hima berbicara lagi, ia melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya lupakan saja, Akashi-_kun_ memang orangnya seperti itu. Kami juga sudah biasa, kok." Hima menatap mata biru langit Kuroko. Memang sama-sama berwarna biru, namun bagi Hima, mata biru Kuroko sulit dibaca.

"Aku kok jadi merasa kasihan dengan kalian ya." Hima bergumam. "Sudah mendapatkan ketua OSIS yang seperti itu, dia juga kapten kalian pula." Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah gunting melesat cepat melewati pipi sebelah kiri Hima. Namun, dengan refleksnya yang kuat seperti biasa, ia menghindari serangan itu dengan membawa kepalanya ke kanan.

Kise sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Aomine yang paling dekat dengannya karena takut. Dalam sekejap, gunting itu menancapkan 'tubuhnya' di tembok putih yag tak bersalah. Hima melirik sekilas, lalu mengernyit, menatap Akashi dengan mata birunya yang menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

"Aku _harap_, kau tidak berpikir buruk tentangku." Akashi menekankan perkataannya. Itu adalah sebuah perintah yang _harus_ dijalani dan semua orang tahu itu. Namun, mungkin itu tidak belaku untuk Hima.

"Gunting? Kau melempar gunting terhadap seseorang yang memberikan 'masukan' kepadamu? Dan kau bangga kau seorang _Akashi_?" Hima menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi memiliki penerus yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini." Hima berujar sarkastik, sama sekali tidak takut bahwa ada gunting yang akan melayang lagi kali ini.

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian, mata Akashi mengeluarkan ekspresi tertantang dengan intimidasi yang sangat tinggi. Dengan senyuman angkuh di bibir sempurnanya, ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Hima yang berbeda sekitar lima belas senti lebih pendek dari tinggi tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya lalu meletakkan bagian besinya yang terasa dingin itu di dagu Hima.

Tanpa rasa takut, Hima menatap balik mata menantang Akashi.

"Tidak takut nyawamu melayang, eh." Akashi bergumam, namun ia tahu gadis yang ada dalam 'cengkraman'-nya ini mendengar kata-katanya.

"Anak-anak sepertimu ingin membunuhku, hah? Mimpi apa kau semalam, _Akashi_?" Hima menekankan nama 'musuh'-nya itu. Seringai membunuh Akashi semakin lebar. Semakin dalam Akashi menekan guntingnya di dagu Hima.

"Kau tidak boleh membangkang, _Aoko Himawari_. Sekali lagi kau menentangku, dapat kupastikan gunting ini menembus jantungmu." Akashi menarik guntingnya dari dagu Hima. Mengingat dinginnya gunting itu membuatnya merinding sesaat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak tertarik untuk menuruti perintahmu. Hidupku bukan untuk kau perintah. Memangnya kau Tuhan, huh?" Hima menyindir sarkatis. Sekian milidetik berikutnya, gunting sudah melayang lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun, seperti biasa, refleks Hima yang sangat tinggi membuatnya mampu menghindari gunting merah berkecepatan tinggi itu.

Kata-kata barusan membuat Akashi meliriknya seakan Hima adalah sampah yang harus dibuang, rongsokan yang tidak bisa digunakan untuk apa-apa lagi.

Kejadian ini secara tidak langsung menjadi deklarasi perang bagi kedua pihak yang bertolak belakang, Akashi Seijuurou dan Aoko Himawari.

.

.

.

"Latihanmu kutambahkan menjadi lima kali lipat, Ryouta."

"E-eh, Akashi_cchi hidoi 'ssu yo_!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Menentangku, eh." Akashi memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Akashi_cchi_." Kise mengeluarkan cengiran gugup, masih sayang nyawanya. Tapi keterlaluan 'kan, hanya menyebut 'Aoko_cchi_' dan tidak sengaja terdengar Akashi saja membuat latihan Kise ditambahkan lima kali lipat? Ya, memang tidak ada orang yang berani menentang Akashi. Hal itu tidak akan berlaku kepada Hima, sepertinya.

Kise menghela nafas lega saat Akashi berbalik, menuju ke ruangan klub, sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya kepada pelatih. Tepat saat pintu ruangan klub tertutup, pintu _gym_ yang sedang dipakai oleh _first string_ terbuka, menampakkan dua orang perempuan. Salah satunya berambut _pink_ panjang, salah satunya berambut oranye-_pink_ yang diikat menjadi satu di belakang.

Hima menyapa Kise yang sedang berdiri dekat dengan pintu masuk _gym_, pertama kali dalam penglihatannya, "Hai, Ryouta-_kun_." Hima berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu meletakkan tasnya di _bench_.

"Aoko_cchi_." Kise menangis kencang. "Akashi_cchi_ menambahkan latihanku lima kali lipat, padahal aku hanya menyebut namamu _'ssu_." Kise memeluk tubuh 159 senti Hima.

"Apa-apaan Akashi itu! Kekanak-kanakan sekali sih dia." Hima mengernyit jijik. Tidak terima temannya mendapatkan tambahan lima kali lipat latihan hanya karena menyebut nama Hima saja. Mari sebut itu adalah keberuntung Hima bahwa ruangan klub adalah salah satu fasilitas Teikou yang kedap suara.

"Hima, nanti kau ditusuk Akashi. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu." Suara Aomine memasuki indra pendengaran Hima. Hima menoleh ke kanan.

"_Yo_, Daiki-_kun_." Hima mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Aomine membalasnya.

"Aomine_cchi_!" Kise merentangkan tangannya, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah memeluk Aomine dengan erat.

"Hei, Kise, awas kau," Aomine mendorong muka Kise, melepaskan _fist bump_-nya dengan Hima lalu berusaha melepaskan tubuh Kise. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, tubuh Kise terlepas. Kemudian Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hitung-hitung, aku ingin latihan dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak main sejak kembali dari Amerika." Hima menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Apakah Aoko-_san_ juga bermain basket?" Suara Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di tengah mereka. Hima membuka mulutnya, kaget. Sedangkan yang lainnya–Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi–tampak tenang-tenang saja, terlihat mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Gyaaa!" Suara Hima yang memekik terpecah di udara, "Kau membuatku kaget, Tetsuya-_kun_."

"Ah, maafkan aku." Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya, menahan posisi itu selama beberapa detik lalu kembali seperti semula. Tingkah laku Kuroko yang, bisa dibilang, terlalu sopan ini cukup membuatnya kaget. Sedangkan mata biru langit Kuroko yang datar mendapatkan bahwa Hima sudah tidak kaget seperti sebelumnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Hima menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang yang tidak gatal. "Ah, _by the way_, aku memang di Amerika bermain basket. Lebih tepat, dimulai sejak aku duduk di kelas 5." Hima menampakkan giginya yang , Kuroko menjawab engan anggukan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka berlima hanya membuat obrolan singkat seputar 'mengapa Hima bermain basket', atau 'mengapa Hima pindah ke Jepang', atau 'seperti apa pemain-pemain di Amerika', dan lain-lain.

"Hei, kalian ini ngobrol terus, sampai-sampai tidak sadar aku datang _nanodayo_," suara Midorima tiba-tiba menginterupsi obrolan mereka, begitu juga dengan kedatangan sang _titan_ bersurai ungu, Murasakibara.

"Midorima_cchi_!" Lagi-lagi, Kise merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk Midorima sekuat tenaga. Namun, sedetik sebelum Kise bisa menyentuh tubuh 195 senti Midorima, ia menghempaskan tubuh Kise dengan tangan kanannya, karena tangan kirinya yang terperban seperti biasa itu sedang menggenggam sebuah barang. Kise jatuh terduduk di lantai. Matanya yang kanan terbuka, menampakkan sebuah iris madu yang khas.

Detik kemudian, yang terlepas adalah tawa Kise. "Hahahahaha. Midorima_cchi_, apa-apaan yang kau bawa itu?"

Kepala bersurai biru–tua dan muda, oranye, dan _pink_ menengok. Detik berikutnya pemilik dua warna surai yang berbeda tertawa sambil memegangi perut mereka masing-masing, Aomine dan Hima.

Sedangkan dua lainnya, Kuroko dan Momoi, hanya menahan tawa. Tubuh Kuroko hanya bergetar sedikit, sedangkan Momoi hampir tidak berhasil menahan tawa lagi. Dan akhirnya tawa Momoi terlepas di udara, menyusul.

Muka Midorima memerah, hampir sama dengan warna surai sang kapten. "I-ini _lucky item_-ku hari ini _nanodayo_," apakah yang sedang mereka tertawakan? Sebuah kaus tanpa lengan yang didesain untuk musim panas berwarna _shocking pink_ tergenggam erat di tangan kiri Midorima yang terperban. Sampai beberapa menit berikutnya, mereka tak bisa menghentikan tawa mereka.

Setidaknya sampai Akashi keluar dari ruangan klub. Melihat anak buahnya, ralat–budaknya, tertawa-tawa seperti itu, sampai berguling-guling di lantai _gym_, kecuali Kuroko, Momoi, Murasakibara dan pastinya Midorima sendiri, dan ditambah dengan eksistensi seorang gadis berambut oranye-_pink_, membuatnya mengernyit. _Apa yang sudah terjadi di _gym _ini?_

"Daiki, Ryouta, latihan kalian kutambah lima kali lipat." Suara Akashi menghentikan tawa semua orang yang sedang terlepas dengan bebas.

"A-apa?! Ta-tapi kan–" Kise sudah membuka mulutnya, berniat memprotes. Tentu saja, jika dibiarkan latihannya ditambah lima kali lipat lagi, berarti latihannya sudah sepuluh kali lipat, bukan?

"Menentangku, eh, Kise." Akashi menarik gunting merah kesayangannya dari sakunya. Memainkannya sebentar sebelum memposisikannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak." Kise menghela nafas. Sedangkan Aomine juga sudah bereaksi, membatu setelah Akashi mengeluarkan titahnya. Hari ini, seharusnya ia berniat membeli majalah Horikita Mai yang sangat, sangat terbatas. Pasti banyak orang yang akan membelinya. Hima menepuk bahu 'batu Aomine'.

"Tenang saja, Daiki-_kun_, aku akan membelikan majalah itu untukmu." Hima tersenyum menenangkan. Bagaimana Hima bisa tahu? Tentu saja, Hima pernah diberitahu oleh Momoi dan bahkan oleh Aomine sendiri.

Akashi menggerakkan matanya, mengikuti pergerakan Hima. "Mau apa kau di sini." Akashi mengeluarkan suara dinginnya. Hima yang merasa bahwa Akashi sedang berbicara dengannya, menengokkan kepalanya, melihat mata Akashi dengan tajam.

"Berbicara denganku?" Hima tersenyum sinis, sarkastis.

"Jika iya?" Akashi menaikkan alis matanya, menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Kalau begitu panggil namaku." Hima memalingkan wajahnya lagi, kali ini menenangkan Kise. Tekanan semakin tinggi dalam _gym_ itu. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan keduanya. Semua hanya diam, mengetahui apa akibat yang harus ditanggung jika harus berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah."

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu bicara denganku."

"Dan aku tidak menerima perlawanan." Akashi melempar guntingnya. Tanpa diduga semua orang, bahkan Hima yang saat itu tidak sedang meletakkan fokus terhadap gunting yang dilempar Akashi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Hima yang biasanya menghindar, kali ini tidak dapat. Refeksnya tidak bergerak lebih cepat daripada gunting yang dilempar Akashi.

Dan sebuah luka ditorehkan oleh gunting merah itu sebelum akhirnya sang gunting membentur sisi _bench_. Darah mulai merembes keluar dari lengan kiri Hima bagian atas.

Hima memutar wajahnya perlahan. Ia paling benci orang tidak berperikemanusiaan yang manja seperti ini. Hanya bisa main gunting saja. Ia tersenyum sinis sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menahan agar darah tidak keluar lebih banyak lagi dari luka tidak dalam yang cukup panjang itu.

"Aku tidak menyesal mendeklarasikan perang ini, Akashi Seijuurou."

.

.

.

"Jujur aku tidak pernah mendengar ada orang yang berani memanggil Akashi-_kun_ dengan nama lengkap," suara Momoi memecah keheningan yang ada di ruang kesehatan saat itu, "lagipula, kau ada-ada saja menantang Akashi-_kun_. Kupikir, kau hanya berani menyebut nama 'Akashi' saja."

"Ah, pelan-pelan, Satsu-_chan_. Sakit, tahu," Momoi hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah, "buat apa aku takut sama _Baka-Bakashi_ itu. Bisanya hanya main gunting, lempar sana, lempar sini. Sungguh kekanak-kanakkan sekali orang itu, aku tidak mengerti lagi." Hima mengernyit kesal. Lalu dia mengerang sedikit. Obat antiseptik yang sedang diberikan Momoi terasa sangat perih di lukanya itu. Ya, luka yang disebabkan oleh Akashi.

.

.

.

"Himawari-_san_," Hima menengokkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Hima menjawab panggilan orang itu dengan tersenyum. "Himawari-_san_, kau pacaran dengan Akashi-_kun_, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sumpit yang sedang digunakan Hima di jam istirahat itu bersentuhan dengan lantai. "Eh?" satu suku kata terucap sebagai reaksi dari gadis berambut oranye-_pink_ itu.

"Iya, habis kalian berdua sering bertengkar, 'kan? Jadi kami mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa sebenarnya kalian berdua itu pacaran." Gadis yang beberapa menit lalu memanggilnya itu menatap wajah Hima dengan sinar mata penuh keyakinan, disusul dengan anggukan dua gadis lain di belakangnya.

"He-hei, tunggu. Kami ini bukan hanya sekedar 'bertengkar' loh, kami bahkan hampir membunuh satu sama lain, tidak mungkin 'kan kami pacaran?" Hima menaikkan alisnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi, heran.

"Ta-tapi.." wajah gadis itu mulai menampakkan sinar keraguan, ia menengok kepada dua temannya.

"Tidak masalah kalau begitu Hikari-_chan_. 'Tembak' saja, Akashi-_kun_, siapa tahu dia menerimamu." Salah satu dari dua teman gadis yang dipanggil 'Hikari-_chan_' itu meyakinkan dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Hei, kau ingin me-'nembak Akashi?" Hima menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar hal itu. Setelahnya, wajah 'Hikari-_chan_' memerah. "Kau tidak takut dengan matanya yang penuh intimidasi itu?"

"Ti-tidak. Mata itu justru telah menyelamatkanku waktu ada orang yang mengisengiku."

"Bukankah Akashi memiliki cara berbicara yang dingin?"

"Ta-tapi cara berbicaranya itu telah membuat _sensei_ yang memarahiku terdiam."

"Kau tidak takut dengan lemparan guntingnya?" Kali ini Hima mengernyit kesal. _Kesal_? Kemudian sang 'Hikari-_chan_' menengokkan wajahnya, menatap kedua teman yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei, kok kau jadi seperti melindungi Akashi-_kun_ begitu sih. Kami jadi tidak mempercayai kalau kalian tidak pacaran." Salah satu dari dua teman itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sepertinya mengenai Hima, telak. _Mengapa aku jadi seperti 'pacar' yang posesif? _Hima menaikkan alisnya, berfikir.

"A-ah, iya juga ya. Ya sudah kalau kau ingin me-'nembak' Akashi. Siapa yang peduli dengan dia, begitu 'kan?" Hima tertawa gugup. Setelahnya, 'Hikari-_chan_' pergi dengan kedua temannya. Hima mengambil sepasang sumpit besi miliknya yang tergeletak. Nafsu makannya yang gila-gilaan saat pelajaran tadi mendadak menghilang entah kemana.

Ia menutup kotak makannya perlahan. Pikiran-pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, membuat ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Momoi.

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan salju turun perlahan-lahan, menutupi beberapa bagian tanah. Hima hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Semua teman telah pulang mendahuluinya. Awalnya ia berniat menunggu hingga hujan salju ini sedikit reda, namun bukannya bertambah reda, hujan salju ini justru bertambah kencang, hampir sampai di tingkat badai salju.

Dengan helaan nafas kesal, ia memasuki sekolah lagi. Melewati sebuah pintu geser berwarna putih yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan', ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Shin minta tolong dipinjamkan buku."

Ia menggeser pintu itu perlahan, sambil berdoa pintu itu tidak terkunci, atau jangan sampai ada arwah atau makhluk halus yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. Sungguh, Hima paling tidak mampu menghadapi mereka.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu, yang ia dapatkan saat perlahan menampakkan mata biru cemerlangnya adalah rak-rak buku, beberapa meja dan kursi. Lampu ruangan itu menyala. Ia menaikkan alis. Berarti masih ada orang lain selain dirinya, benar? Ia berharap begitu. Ia tak berani menghadapi situasi sekolah yang sudah gelap ini sendirian.

Perlahan ia menyusuri rak-rak buku, mencari buku yang dititipkan kakak kembarnya, Shinkai, yang sangat pintar itu. Begitu mendapatkan buku itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, yang ia tangkap adalah siluet tubuh Akashi yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Di hadapan Akashi yang sedang duduk sambil tertidur ialah sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka.

Hima berjengit. Ia ingin segera kabur dari sana, namun melihat tubuh Akashi, ia berfikir, _Anak ini, tertidur tanpa perlindungan sedikit pun, apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia bisa saja tinggal tubuh dan nama besok pagi_. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Hima melepas syal dan jaketnya.

"Untung saja aku bawa baju olahraga dan sarung tangan," Hima bergumam pelan. Ia memakai celana olahraga Teikou yang panjang itu di balik roknya lalu memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna _soft pink_ di kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan dan berhenti di samping Akashi yang sedang tertidur. Ia meletakkan jaket putihnya, sampai ia pastikan dapat menutupi tubuh Akashi sepenuhnya. Ia bersyukur waktu itu ia membeli jaket yang sedikit lebih besar daripada tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Akashi, ia melilitkan syal merah jambunya di leher Akashi. "Kau berhutang padaku, Akashi," Hima bergumam sambil mengulum sebuah senyuman, bangga bahwa ia dapat mengerjakan semua ini, tanpa membangunkan Akashi.

Setelahnya, ia duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan kursi yang diduduki Akashi. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja, lalu kepalanya ia letakkan di atas kedua tangannya itu.

Sungguh, ia ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat Akashi yang tertidur tanpa pertahanan itu, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi sehari-hari yang kerjanya main gunting, lempar sana-lempar sini.

Namun, yang Hima keluarkan ialah sebuah senyuman kecil. Sebuah senyuman tulus, yang tak pernah disadarinya bahwa senyuman itu adalah tanda bahwa hatinya mulai terbuka untuk sosok orang berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom yang sangat berlawanan dengannya.

.

.

.

"Hima, ayo bangun, sarapan sudah siap." Suara datar seseorang memasuki indra pendengaran Hima yang masih setengah tertidur. Suara itu disusul dengan dipukul-pukulnya pipi kanan Hima, untuk membangunkan Hima.

"_Un_, lima menit." Hima bergumam, masih sambil bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"Hei, ini sudah pukul setengah sembilan, kau yakin tidak mau ke sekolah? Nanti aku terlanjur berangkat loh," Suara yang sama dengan yang membangunkannya.

Mata Hima perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan sebuah iris biru cemerlang. Ia menggosok kedua matanya perlahan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Kamarnya? _Kamarnya_? Ia tersentak.

"Hei, bagaimana aku bisa sampai di kamarku?" kembaran Hima yang berambut biru, Shin, menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu, kemarin malam, temanmu yang berambut merah yang berwajah familiar itu datang menggendongmu yang dalam keadaan tertidur. Dia bilang kau kelelahan, lalu semacam tentang hutang sudah terbayar, atau apapun itu. Aku kurang mengerti jadi aku hanya berterima kasih."

"Rambut merah?! Menggendong?!" Hima berteriak dengan kencang. Shin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan di kepalanya.

"Kau berhutang apa memang?" Shin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu, Shin." Wajah Hima memerah, mengingat kejadian semalam. Apa-apaan itu, ternyata Akashi hanya setengah tertidur kemarin sore.

"Kau tidak bermain _game online_ atau semacamnya yang membuatmu berhutang, 'kan?" Lagi, Shin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! _Baka onii-chan_," Hima menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "Su-sudahlah, aku mau mandi saja." Shin hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu keluar dari kamar Hima dengan diam.

Hima menghela nafas lega begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia memegang wajahnya. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini, kenapa wajahnya memanas begini. Hanya membayangkan tubuhnya sedang digendong oleh 'rival'-nya itu membuat wajahnya memerah begini? Ini tidak lucu, sungguh tidak lucu.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini." Akashi yang baru keluar dari ruangan klub mendapati Hima yang sedang ada dalam _gym_, bermain-main, bercanda dengan anak buah, ralat–budaknya, Kise. Hima menengok, melihat tatapan mata Akashi yang tajam itu membuatnya menoleh cepat ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu. A-ayo, Ryouta-_kun_ kita main di tempat lain saja." Hima langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Kise. Ia mengambil tasnya di _bench_, lalu keluar.

"Ta-tapi 'kan, Akashi_cchi_.." Kise ikut mengambil tasnya di _bench_, namun melihat sosok Hima yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu membuat ia tak bisa membantah. "Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi_cchi_." Kemudian sosok Kise menghilang.

Akashi hanya bisa mengernyit kecil, kesal. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bahwa kernyitan kecil itu menjadi tanda bahwa ia mulai memerlukan sosok gadis berambut oranye-_pink_ yang selalu menentangnya dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, _ne_, apakah benar bahwa Aoko_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_ bertengkar _'ssu_?" Kise membuka percakapan antara ia dan Aomine. Keduanya sedang berjalan pelan menuju sebuah _minimarket_ dengan tujuan membeli es krim.

"Bukannya mereka memang selalu bertengkar?" Aomine menguap. Latihan Teikou memang selalu melelahkan.

"Sepertinya kali ini mereka bertengkar dengan serius," suara datar Kuroko yang pelan menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, yang awalnya ingin dijawab oleh Kise.

"Iya, itu be–HUWAA!" Kise menganga. Langkahnya terhenti. "Se-sejak kapan Kuroko_cchi_ ada di sini."

"_Doumo_, Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_. Tapi aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada datar dan polosnya, seperti biasa.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan bertiga.

"Tapi benar 'kan, Aoko_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_ benar-benar bertengkar _'ssu_." Kise membahas kembali topik itu sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari _minimarket_ itu dengan membawa sebuah es krim.

"Sepertinya bukan bertengkar," Kuroko menjawab lalu membuang plastik bekas es krimnya ke tempat sampah lalu melanjutkan, "karena kelihatannya Aoko-_san_ tidak marah pada Akashi-_kun_ meski Akashi-_kun_ sudah melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Aoko-_san_ marah, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, Aoko-_san_ tidak marah pada Akashi-_kun_."

"Iya, juga ya. Habis kalau bukan bertengkar, lalu apa _'ssu_?" Tiba-tiba langkah Aomine terhenti setelah Kise menanggapi pernyataan yang diucapkan Kuroko.

"Ja-jangan-jangan.." wajah Aomine memucat, "Hima..dia suka pada–" Aomine tidak berani melanjutkan pernyataan yang dia ucapkan.

"EH?!" Kise memekik keras, "Aoko_cchi_ suka pada Akashi_cchi_?!" Iris madunya mengecil, tanda bahwa ia menerima rasa kaget yang luar biasa. Kuroko juga merasakan hal yang sama, meskipun wajahnya tak mampu mengatakan hal itu.

.

.

.

Hima menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang berseprai putih yang terpaku di kamar bercat dominan putih miliknya. Sebuah poster Michael Jordan saat ia berlaga di lapangan basket membuatnya termenung. Sebuah pertanyaan ibunya yang sudah meninggal melintas cepat di pikirannya saat mata birunya menangkap poster itu.

_Kenapa Hima-_chan_ memilih masuk klub basket?_

Saat itu Hima sedang menjenguk ibunya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia baru saja mendatangi sekolah baru yang akan dimasukinya pagi itu. Pagi hari itu, sebelum ia menjenguk keadaan ibunya, ia dan kakak kembarnya diantar oleh ayah mereka ke sekolah baru itu. Mereka harus mencari klub yang akan mereka masuki.

Saat itu, Hima mendengar suara di lapangan olahraga _indoor_ dan berlari ke sana setelah mendapatkan izin kakanya yang akan mendaftar memasuki klub pengurus perpustakaan.

Hima berjalan pelan dan berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka itu. Ia melongok ke dalam, melihat seseorang yang sedang memainkan basket. Orang itu bersurai merah. Matanya yang tajam berwarna merah melihat _ring_ di atasnya dengan dingin. Ia melompat sambil melempar bola itu lalu dengan mulus, bola itu memasuki _ring_.

Sejak saat itu, Hima ingin memasuki klub basket. Alasannya simple khas anak kecil, aku ingin menjadi seperti orang berambut merah itu.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar menemui orang berambut merah itu, keluarga Aoko harus pindah ke Amerika karena penyakit sang ibu yang bertambah parah. Karena itulah, Hima memulai basket secara resmi sejak di Amerika.

Tiba-tiba Hima tersentak. Rambut merah itu. Mata merah itu. Semua milik orang yang ia kagumi, ada dalam diri Akashi. Ia terduduk. Berarti selama ini, motivasinya bermain basket ialah..Akashi?

.

.

.

Tak ada yang dipikirkan, atau berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun pagi itu, Hima berjalan dengan wajah seperti dunia ini hendak kiamat. Perubahan ekspresi yang tidak biasa ini sangat mengejutkan Momoi. Pagi itu, Momoi menyapa Hima, namun hanya dibalas dengan wajah yang pucat dan, sangat terlihat..depresi sekali.

Momoi langsung berteriak, mengira Hima adalah sosok hantu. Akhirnya Momoi langsung mengusahakan agar Hima kembali seperti biasanya. Tentu saja perubahan sifat ini menjadi topik hangat dalam pembicaraan Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko, ditambah dengan Murasakibara juga Midorima.

"Tuh, 'kan, aku sudah bilang. Perubahan sifat Aoko_cchi_ ini berarti apa yang kubilang kemarin itu benar _'ssu_." Kise membuka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan _nanodayo_?" Midorima berkomentar, sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kise bilang, Hima suka pada Akashi. Apakah itu benar?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"He..tapi mungkin saja itu benar, karena Ao-_chin_ menyukai hal yang manis dan Aka-_chin_ itu memang sangat manis, 'kan?" Murasakibara, sambil tetap mengunyah _snack_-nya.

"Tahu dari mana kau, kalau Hima suka yang manis-manis." Aomine mencibir. Murasakibara memilih untuk tidak mengomentarinya.

"Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, jadi bagaimana?" Kali ini Kuroko.

"Aku ad aide kalau begitu _'ssu_." Kise tersenyum iseng dan licik.

.

.

.

Keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam. Yang satu benar-benar diam tidak bergeming, yang lainnya tidak membuka pembicaraan, namun tangannya bergerak-gerak gugup, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Sungguh, keduanya duduk di _café_ ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu baik, setidaknya untuk salah satu di antara dua orang ini. Ini membuatnya gugup tak karuan.

"Hei, gara-gara kau sih, rencana apa ini? Tidak jelas sekali." Aomine berbisik sambil menarik lidah topi yang digunakannya ke bawah, berusaha menutup wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan sang kapten jika menemukan mereka ada di sini, memata-matai sang kapten dengan gadis yang sempat menjadi 'rival'-nya.

Aomine menjitak kepala Kise. Hampir saja Kise berteriak jika tidak ingat bahwa Akashi mungkin saja tahu, walaupun kemungkinan besar Akashi memang tahu.

"Apa-apaan kau i–" mulut Kise ditutup oleh tangan Midorima.

"Diam," Midorima memerintahkan. Terutama karena ia melihat bibir Hima terbelah, tanda ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-ano, _e-etto_, aku yakin i-ini rencana Ryouta-_kun_ da-dan lainnya, ja-jadi aku pasti akan memarahi mereka besok. Ja-jadi aku pulang du-dulu, ya. Ah! Ka-karena aku akan memarahi mereka, jadi ka-kau tidak perlu turun tangan lagi. Ya?" Hima mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri hendak berjalan keluar dari _café_ itu. Namun, saat hampir melewati Akashi, tangan gadis itu dicengkeram.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh kabur, eh." Akashi bergumam dingin. Akashi memutar kepalanya, menatap Hima datar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hima bertanya, gugup dan bertambah gugup lagi. Wajahnya mulai memanas merasakan genggaman, ralat–cengkraman Akashi di pergelangan tangannya.

"Di sini ada pengganggu, ayo." Akashi ikut berdiri lalu menarik Hima keluar dari _café_ itu membuat helaan nafas kecewa keluar dari bibir Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi yang awalnya sedang memata-matai mereka. Ini rencana Kise.

"Sudah kuduga, Akashi pasti sudah tahu kita ada di sini." Aomine berkomentar menanggapi sesaat setelah sang kapten dan 'rival'-nya keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Tempat itu begitu tenang, bahkan lebih tenang dari _café_ yang sebelumnya mereka tempati. Lagi-lagi suasana menambah kegugupan Hima. Matanya bergerak ke arah yang tak menentu, sama dengan tangannya yang melakukan pergerakan yang tidak menentu. Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya meliriknya tajam, membuat tingkat kegugupan Hima makin bertambah.

"He-hei, ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, terus." Dapat ia rasakan, wajahnya memanas begitu sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya. Kata-kata itu membuat Akashi menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau aku tidak menerima perintah." Akashi melawan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tapi?" Akashi menantang.

"I-itu.."

"Ya? Tapi itu?"

"Stop, Akashi! Tingkahmu itu, aku tidak tahan lagi. Tingkahmu yang menyebalkan itu selalu membuatku berdebar-debar. Kau puas, heh?!" Hima berteriak, memecahkan keheningan taman sore itu. Setelah sadar apa yang telah ia katakan, wajahnya tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah semerah rambut orang yang di sebelahnya itu yang sedang menyeringai puas.

"Akhirnya kau kudapatkan," Akashi bergumam. Kalimat yang tak bisa didengar Hima dengan jelas itu sontak membuat Hima mengangkat wajahnya, menengok ke sebelah kirinya.

"Eh?" Ia mendapatkan sosok Akashi yang menatapnya sambil menyeringai puas, membuat ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, hadap aku, Aoko Himawari." Untuk kedua kalinya, Akashi memanggil nama lengkap Hima.

"Ti-tidak." Hima memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, menghindari Akashi yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Perintahku bukan diciptakan untuk dilawan atau ditentang." Akashi bertitah, tegas. Setelahnya, ia merangkum wajah Hima lalu membawanya sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Yang dapat Hima rasakan selanjutnya adalah sebuah sentuhan hangat di bibirnya yang dibuat oleh bibir Akashi. Mata beriris birunya melebar. Sungguh mengejutkan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, ciuman lembut itu dilepaskan, digantikan dengan dahi Akashi yang diletakkan pada dahi Hima.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali. Kau milikku, dan kau adalah milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebutmu." Akashi mengeluarkan titahnya. Hima yang masih belum mampu mengeluarkan suara hanya mampu membiarkan pipinya dibasahi oleh air mata bahagia yang mengalir keluar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"_Mou_, Akashi! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur di sini lagi. Baca buku, ya baca buku. Kalau tidur, ya tidur. Jangan baca buku sambil tidur. Bodoh." Hima berkacak pinggang, melihat Akashi yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Wajahnya yang tidak berubah terlalu banyak tertutupi oleh buku yang tebal.

Hima mendengus sebal. Ia berjalan mengambil selimut lalu mengangkat buku tebal itu dari wajah Akashi lalu melepas kacamata yang sedang digunakan Akashi dan meletakkan kedua barang itu di meja dekat sofa. Sebuah kejutan, saat ia ingin menyelimuti tubuh Akashi, tangannya ditarik lalu dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya yang oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh di pelukan Akashi.

Iris merah itu tampak. Pemiliknya menyeringai melihat muka kaget Hima.

"Hei, kau akan menjadi seorang Akashi juga bodoh." Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Hima erat lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Hima. Setelah melepas ciuman singkat itu, Hima menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa itu lagi, dong. Sudah cukup kau membuatku malu, dasar bodoh." Akashi hanya mengeluarkan senyum kecil, kali ini ia cukup tulus melakukannya meskipun tak banyak yang tampak.

"Habis, kau sangat imut saat wajahmu itu memerah, 'kan? Hal itu tidak boleh disia-siakan." Akashi mengeluarkan seringaian.

Jari manis tangan kanan mereka kini menggunakan sebuah cincin; sebuah cincin pertuanangan.

_Aoko Himawari has fallen into Akashi Seijuurou's arms._

* * *

A/N:  
Yey! Selesai dengan menembus 6k+ words!  
Di bawah ada sedikit info tentang OC, yaitu: Aoko Himawari dan Shinkai Aoko

Sungguuh, fic ini jayus banget romance-nya. Ga kerasa, serius. Yang kerasa malah berantemnya deh, seru banget.  
Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang author akui, itu sangat keren /tapi masa mengakui fic sendiri sih..rasanya forever alone/ /abaikan author yang sudah mulai tidak waras/  
By the way, entah gimana caranya, ide fic ini tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah, tentang gimana jika suatu hari nanti (entah kapan) ada orang yang berani menentang Akashi, dan teng! jadilah fic ini.  
Author memohon maaf apabila banyak hal aneh yang direka-reka oleh author, seperti; Akashi dulu ga mulai main pas SD, mungkin; atau banyak hal lainnya  
Author juga mohon maklum atas typo(s) dan semacamnya

Terakhir, author mohon review dari reader(s)

Dan lagi-lagi author mohon maaf, Sixth Sense sepertinya bakal discontinued, kecuali tiba-tiba author dapat mood buat lanjutin itu /mari kita bunuh author sama-sama/

Finished by Aoko Himawari [07/04/14]

* * *

Aoko Himawari  
Hima adalah anak yang ceria, memiliki rambut berwarna oranye ke-_pink-pink_-an di bagian bawah rambutnya dan mata biru cemerlang. Hima memiliki sifat mudah berteman, ibunya meninggal saat dia kelas 5 SD karena sebuah penyakit (di cerita ini).

Shinkai Aoko  
Shin adalah anak yang pendiam, memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua dan mata merah darah. Shin adalah anak yang dingin, tidak mudah berteman dengan orang lain. Ia memiliki sifat yang berlawanan dengan adik kembarnya.


	2. They Also An Opposite For Each Other

**They Also An Opposite For Each Other**

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

They Also An Opposite For Each Other by Aoko Himawari

OCs by Aoko Himawari, Aoko Himawari's Friend

Enjoy!

* * *

"APA?! Kau berniat mempertemukan Akashi-_kun_ dengan Shinkai-_kun_?" Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut oranye-_pink_.

"Aku tidak gila, dan ya, aku ingin mempertemukan mereka. Memangnya salah? Bukankah itu baik, sehingga Sei bisa mempunyai teman baru?" Gadis berambut oranye-_pink_ itu–Aoko Himawari–mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Lalu ia melepas tangan temannya–Momoi Satsuki–dari dahinya.

"Tidak logis," Momoi memajukan bibirnya sedikit, "Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah tertarik untuk memiliki teman baru."

"Oh, ayolah. Kalau itu sebegitu tidak logis-nya untuk Akashi-_kun_, mungkin itu akan logis untuk Shin."

"Hi-_chan_, Akashi-_kun_ dan Shinkai-_kun_ tidak akan menjalin sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan 'teman'. Percayalah padaku."

"Ya, tapi 'kan, tidak ada salahnya membiarkan mereka mengenal satu sama lain," Hima masih tetap pada keinginannya. Momoi menghela nafas, menyerah. Memang sulit memiliki teman yang memiliki sifat keras kepala.

"Ya..sudahlah. Aku mau bagaimanapun kau pasti akan tetap memperkenalkan mereka berdua, 'kan?" Momoi menguum senyum kecil dijawab dengan cengiran khas dari Hima, menandakan bahwa benarlah apa yang dikatakan Momoi.

"Hima, ayo kuantar kau pulang." Suara dingin dan datar khas Akashi Seijuurou memasuki indra pendengaran kedua gadis yang ada di dalam ruangan klub.

Klub basket baru saja selesai latihan. Ini sudah waktunya mereka untuk pulang. Karena itu, Hima segera menggendong tasnya begitu mendengar suara sang surai merah yang baru beberapa minggu memiliki 'cap' sebagai kekasih Aoko Himawari.

"Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu, Satsu-_chan_. _Mata ashita, ne_." Di pintu ruangan klub yang sedikit terbuka, Hima melambaikan tangannya kepada Momoi. Hima mengeluarkan senyum lebar mendapati sosok Akashi yang sedang melipat tangan di dadanya, menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Kurasa aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak suka menunggu." Mata Akashi terpejam.

"Ya, kau sudah bilang. Aku minta maaf," Hima memajukan bibirnya, "Lagipula apa salahnya sih, aku hanya ngobrol sebentar dengan Satsu-_chan_." Detik berikutnya, iris merah itu ditampakkan, melirik tajam sang iris biru cemerlang.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Akashi bertitah dengan tegas.

"Hidupku bukan untuk kau atur, meskipun kau kekasihku." Hima membalas sambil melipat tangan. Kali ini, mata Akashi penuh dengan kemarahan. Masih ada rasa tak suka yang menguasainya saat gadis ber-'cap' kekasihnya itu memberikan perlawanan.

"Aku selalu benar. Sekarang, kau ingin pulang atau aku tinggal sendiri." Akashi mulai membuat langkah pertamanya, disusul langkah-langkah berikutnya. Hima mengernyit pelan, masih belum mau kalah. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah, jika tak mau sekolah dikunci sebelum mereka pulang dan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, sebaiknya ia mengikuti langkah Akashi.

"_Ne_, Sei," Hima memanggil nama panggilannya untuk Akashi saat berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor yang sudah gelap. Akashi hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai reaksi, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dan memilih untuk menunggu sampai Hima melanjutkan. "Malam ini kau ada acara, tidak?"

"Tidak," seperti biasanya, jawaban singkat dari Akashi.

"Kalau aku minta kau bertemu sebentar dengan kakak kembarku, kau mau tidak?"

"Sebuah keharusan?" Akashi mengangkat sedikit alisnya, tidak tertarik untuk menarik penglihatannya dari jalan yang ada di depannya ke gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan sedikit gugup.

Mendengar jawaban Akashi atas permintaannya, membuatnya berpikir sejenak. Apa jawaban yang sebaiknya ia keluarkan?

"Kalau aku bilang ya?" Hima memilih untuk menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Aku ke rumahmu. Tapi bukan karena kau _memintaku_. Aku tidak suka diperintah, kau harus ingat." Mendengarnya, meski kurang puas dengan jawaban Akashi, Hima mengepalkan tangannya, bersyukur.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Hima membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar, tidak juga terlalu kecil. Walau cukup besar untuk ditinggali 3 orang. Ia membiarkan Akashi masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu melepas sepatunya, begitu juga dengan Akashi.

"Selamat datang," suara yang muncul dari dapur. Sepertinya kakak kembar Hima, Shin, sedang memasak.

"Shin, aku membawa temanku. Tadi aku sudah memberitahukanmu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Ke ruang tamu saja duluan, nanti kususul lima menit lagi." Mendengar jawaban Shin, Hima membawa Akashi ke ruang tamu. Hima membuka pintu coklat muda dengan kaca di bagian tengahnya itu lalu mempersilakan Akashi duduk di salah satu sofa. Seperti sebuah ritual, setelah mempersilakan Akashi duduk, Hima berjalan ke salah satu sudut ruang tamu. Terdapat sebuah tempat berdoa dengan foto seorang wanita ceria di tengahnya, sang ibu dari keluarga Aoko.

Hima berlutut lalu mengucap doa sebelum ia mengeluarkan senyum, "Aku pulang, Bu." Setelahnya, Hima berdiri lagi dan memberikan segelas teh kepada Akashi yang tidak berkomentar. Hanya duduk dalam diam, kadang memperhatikan sekilas pergerakan yang dibuat oleh Hima.

"Silahkan, Sei." Hima tersenyum seraya memberikan segelas teh yang masih hangat itu. Akashi hanya menerimanya, mengangguk sekilas. Sedangkan Hima juga mengambil tempat duduk, sofa yang berada di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Akashi. Tak lama kemudian, Shin memasuki ruang tamu itu, seperti yang ia janjikan sebelumnya; lima menit. Shin melepaskan celemek berwarna _soft blue_ dari tubuhnya, lalu menggantungkannya di senderan sebuah sofa yang kemudian ia duduki.

Hima tersenyum, "Shin, ini Sei," kemudian ia berpaling ke arah Akashi, "Sei, ini Shin."

Shin mengangguk, "Shinkai Aoko." Akashi mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, angkuh seperti biasa.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Keduanya memiliki wajah yang mirip; dingin dan datar. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya kalau yang duduk di depan Akashi ini, laki-laki yang memiliki warna mata merah darah ini, adalah kakak kembar seorang Aoko Himawari. Secara fisik mereka juga tidak ada yang sama, hanya wajah mereka yang sedikit mirip.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu. Kalian berdua ngobrol dengan akrab saja ya." Hima berdiri. Ia mengambil tas yang tadi ia letakkan di sebelah tempatnya duduk, kemudian pergi keluar ruang tamu dan menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Aku akan _to the point_ saja, ya, Akashi-_san_," Shin memulai pembicaraan, melepaskan keheningan yang tercipta beberapa menit terlebih dahulu sedangkan Akashi hanya diam menunggu, "apakah benar kau adalah kekasih adikku?" Shin menekankan sedikit kata-kata 'adikku'.

"Ya." Akashi menganggukan kepalanya sekilas.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan adikku?" Shin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau menyukai adikku?"

"Keharusan bagiku untuk menjawabnya?"

"Jika ya?"

"Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku."

"Oh?" Shin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "lalu apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

"Karena ia menarik." Sebuah jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan sangat tidak jelas.

"Kukatakan padamu, Akashi-_san_, aku tidak tahu kau punya apa yang membuat Hima tertarik padamu. Namun, jika kau tidak memiliki apapun untuk melindungi Hima, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Hima padamu."

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Hima selalu pulang dalam keadaan kesal. Itu sudah menjelaskan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apalagi sejak beberapa minggu lalu, walaupun hal itu tidak berlangsung setiap hari."

"Hari ini sepertinya tidak. Lagipula, menurutku rasa kesalnya tidak serius." Akashi menjawab. Nadanya mulai dingin. Rasa tidak suka kembali menjalar.

"Oh ya? Bisakah kau menjamin hal itu?" Shin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya hal tidak penting seperti ini, gunting akan menembus dadamu."

"Gunting?" Tepat setelah Shin bertanya, pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Tekanan sudah sangat tinggi di dalamnya. Hasil 'perbincangan' Shin dan Akashi.

"Stop, Sei! Shin kukenalkan padamu bukan untuk kau lukai." Alis coklat muda sang gadis bertaut.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah." Akashi menjawab dingin.

"Shin adalah kakak kembarku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukainya," kali ini, Hima berdiri di depan Shin, melindungi Shin dari laki-laki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Alis coklat muda-nya bertaut.

"Aku tidak akan melukainya selama dia tidak menentangku." Hima mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kalian berdua ini sebenarnya melakukan apa saja sih, selama aku tinggal tadi?" Hima mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Iris biru cemerlang kemudian bertemu dengan iris merah darah. Ia yakin kakak kembarnya yang memulai pembicaraan. Tidak mungkin Akashi memulai.

"Shin, aku harap kau tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya apa yang dia punya untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh ke tangan orang yang berbahaya. Bagaimanapun, ayah telah mempercayaiku untuk melindungimu."

"Sei sudah cukup melindungiku, karena itu kau tidak perlu cemas saja kecemasanmu kepada Chi -_chan_." Hima mengeluarkan cengiran iseng. Sepertinya kalimat iseng itu telak mengenai Shin. Wajahnya perlahan bersemu merah. 'Chi-_chan_' adalah orang yang disukai oleh Shin, karena itulah.

"A-apa. Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Chiharu!" Shin berdeham lalu mendapatkan kembali ekspresi datarnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa setiap kali kau pulang, kau selalu kesal?" Shin masih berkeras untuk tidak menyerahkan Hima.

"Kalau itu sih," Hima menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah Akashi yang datar dan dingin seperti biasa, "hal yang biasa. Aku ber-adu mulut dengan Sei. Tapi," Hima mengeluarkan senyuman lebar, "karena itulah, aku dan Sei bisa seperti ini." Mendengar hal itu, kecemasan di wajah Shin berangsur-angsur menghilang. Akashi juga tidak terlalu banyak bereaksi, namun reaksi yang dikeluarkannya menunjukkan kesetujuan atas kata-kata Hima, mungkin.

Akhirnya Shin menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku merestui kalian."

.

.

.

"Ternyata benar. Sei dan Shin tidak bisa berteman." Hima memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Tuh, 'kan. Aku sudah duga seperti itu." Momoi mencibir.

"Yang penting, Shin sudah merestuiku, artinya ayah juga pasti merestui kami, 'kan?" Hima mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya seperti biasa.

"Selamat, ya." Momoi tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Hima. Sedangkan yang diselamati hanya tersenyum. Ia juga berharap demikian, mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang yang keras. Tapi, jika perantara mereka, Shin, sudah menyetujui, seharusnya ayahnya juga menyetujui, bukan? Semoga benar seperti itu.

"Hima, ayo kuantar pulang." Suara _baritone_ memasuki indra pendengaran kedua gadis yang sedang duduk di dalam ruangan klub.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ya, Satsu-_chan_." Hima melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu masuk lalu melihat Sei-nya sudah berdiri di luar ruangan klub.

"Ayo, Sei." Hima menggandeng tangan Akashi yang bebas lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Akashi.

* * *

A/N:  
Duh, Akashi-nya OOC! Oh tidak..  
Dan di sequel ini, author sedikit memasukkan kehidupan RP /ha  
Jadi, 'Chi-_chan_' atau 'Chiharu' adalah salah satu OC buatan salah satu temen nge-RP author, BloomingHealer - account RP-nya as Chiharu. Boleh diliat-liat /emangnya barang?/ /dibunuh Chi/  
Tenang, author sudah minta persetujuan ke orang yang bersangkutan dan dia bilang oke. Jadi author pake, yey! Thanks.

Anyway, author tiba-tiba kelewat ide ini pas lagi makan siang atau mandi pagi gitu, author lupa, dan idenya sedikit mendadak dan kelewat simple..jadilah sequel gaje ini.

Seperti sebelumnya, author mohon maklum atas typo(s) dan ke-OOC-an Akashi yang membuat author langsung dilempari se-boks gunting oleh Akashi dan fans-nya Akashi. Author minta maaf, secara author jujur lebih suka Kuroko dibanding Akashi. Maafkan author.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah me-review, follow, favorite fic author. Author terharu TT_TT oke, hentikan segala curcol-an author yang menyedihkan ini

Seperti sebelumnya lagi, author mohon review-nya.

Finished by Aoko Himawari [09/04/14]


End file.
